Legacy
by greengargoyle
Summary: Adrian and Serena are on their way to the Surdan capital to attend the dragon egg ceremony in the city.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance cycle doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Christopher Paolini.**

Prologue: 4 months After leaving Alagaësia, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira discovered an island that was a natural fort. With a large mountain range at the center dotted with caverns, Eragon almost thought it was _made_ for the dragons.

_Yes, powerful magic permeates this place._ Glaedr said.

_Fascinating. We should report back to camp. This will be the perfect place to raise the dragons... _Eragon thought. He sensed a feel of tired approval from Saphira as she turned.

Chapter 1: "...Ugh, come on, Adrian, can't we just stop in Lithgow for 1 night?" Adrian was getting annoyed with Serena's whining. He secretly loved her, but he didn't let it show. He was worried it would ruin their friendship. That was the only reason they were taking all this time to walk all the way to Aberon together from Feinster. They wanted a chance to become the next 2 dragon riders, as Eragon had given another 2 eggs to Queen Arya, of the elves. She is carrying a vermillion red and cyan blue. Adrian and Serena were hoping to get them, but Serena was trying to be realistic. "We're not going to get those eggs even if the lost kings themselves delivered them into out hands!" Adrian was trying to be more optimistic. "Sure the dragons will hatch for us! If you're so bored, maybe we should think of names for our dragons." Serena snorted derisively and said, "Eh, not a bad way to spend the time." They talked until night and then they ate and went to sleep.

The next afternoon, they arrived at Aberon ahead of schedule, which amused Serena to no end to know that Adrian was wrong with one thing. He was known for trying to be a know-it-all. Another 20 minutes of walking brought them before the heavily fortified cities gates. It unnerved Serena to see the tens of ballistea and hundreds of archers aiming at them, should they prove to be hostile. A metal viewing port slid open and a clearly drunk guard asked in a slur, "Whut's yer bizznuss...?" Adrian suppressed a smile as he said, "We are just visiting the city to attend the dragon... egg... ceremony?" He wasn't sure what exactly to call it. The guard seemed convinced, if only slightly, and let out what was supposed to be a whistle but came out as a spluttering noise. This made Serena laugh slightly; eliciting a dirty look from the guard. He banged on the wall and exclaimed, "Agh, open the bloody door!" Then gates began to swing open and they walked into the city. The small buildings clustered together were clearly separated from the higher class buildings and finally, at the center, was King Orrin's fortress.

They stayed at a tavern until the Queen arrived called The Three Broomsticks. They spent the 2 days either reading about the Shur'tugal or exploring the city. Early in the morning, when only Adrian was awake, he looked out the window and he saw what was a large hawk flying around. Yes, a large green hawk with 3 people riding it.

_Boom. _The concussive beat of the beast's wings hurt Adrian's ears.

_ Boom. _The compressed air under the dragon kicked up a lot of dirt.

_Boom._

_ Thud. _The dragon landed, shaking the ground as the three lithe elves dismounted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Inheritance Cycle doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Christopher Paolini. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The huge mass of Fírnen produced a resounding report as he touched down. Adrian stared in awe at the beautiful, glittering green scales. Serena had woken up by now and had to manually close Adrian's mouth to stop him from gaping too much. Then she saw what he was looking at. Her jaw hit the floor. She had read the dragons were magnificent beasts, but thy was an understatement. "Come on, we need to get ready." They both dressed into good clothes and left the tavern. Their first stop was the stables. Their horses were traded off for more essential supplies at a small town along the way to Aberon. But now they needed horses. The journey to- wherever, either back to Feinster or to Ellesméra, but that was _if_ they got dragons. 10 minutes later, they arrived at the stables. The horses nickered nervously as they knew there was a huge dragon within a mile of them. Hamrein, the owner of the stables, approached them. "Hello, my friends!" Serena said, "Hello. We are looking for 2 fine horses. Money is not an object." Serena's parents owned a large trading company that influenced the entire western portion of Surda. They had managed construct a large empire in the short months since Galbatorix's downfall. "Well then, let me show you to where I keep my finest stallions. Right this way."

20 minutes later, the 2 travelers walked out of the store leading a pure white horse and a midnight sky black. Hamrein said he had bred them for nobles, but they were no longer interested in the horses. He even gave them a moderate discount. Their next stop was the market to pick up fresh supplies and saddles for the horses. The ceremony would begin in a few hours and they had time. While passing along the vegetable aisle, Adrian spotted a robber pick pocketing an old lady. "Hey!" The robber ran. Adrian bolted after him. He chased the pickpocket down the street until Adrian caught up with him and punched him in the back, sending him sprawling in the dirt. He quickly got up and drew a short sword. the slithering scrape of steel emmited from Adrian's scabbard as well. The robber attacked furiously, but sloppily. Adrian blocked every attack, and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed the man and held the sword up to his neck. 2 soldiers rushed up and the older exclaimed, "What's happening here!?" Adrian explained the situation to the soldiers. The older ordered his subordinate to apprehend the man. "Thank you, citizen." Adrian explained it was his pleasure, and walked back to return the item to the old woman. Serena then rushed up and asked what was happening. Adrian told her about the robber. "Okay. Well, the ceremony is starting, and there is already a long line to touch the eggs."

When the 2 arrived at the large clearing where the eggs were, as well as where Fírnen's hulking mass was hunkered down. The brilliant green dragon raised his head, and Adrian, Serena, and apparently everyone else in the crowd felt a slight buzzing and pressure around their minds. Then Adrian felt as if he were an any standing before one of the Beors.

_Welcome, people of Surda. I am Fírnen, dragon of Queen Arya. She is the courier of 2 eggs. That is why you are here. You wish for a chance to become the next dragon riders, and join Eragon Shadeslayer in Du Fells Skulblaka. Begin._

The looming presence withdrew and some people in the crowd twitched as the dragon vanished from their minds. Then the first pairs of hopeful dwarves and humans walked up and touch the eggs. Groans went up as the eggs refused to hatch. The elves standing by seemed indifferent to what was occurring. They actually seemed slightly pleased that the eggs did not hatch. Time passed, an the hours went on. Often the eggs shook and installed false hope in a few dwarves. But, that was a marker that their riders were near. As the sun was setting in the horizon, it was finally Serena and Adrian's turn. When Adrian touched the red egg, he noticed white veins in it that looked if it was pulsating. The warm vermillion egg shook, but was then still. Adrian frowned and move to the next one as Serena touched the red. Then the eggs began to hum, oddly enough. "What's happening?!" Said Serena. Adrian merely looked excited as a tall woman with raven hair approached them. She looked them both over while the eggs continued to vibrate at an increasing rate. "Stay here." The elf spoke with a slightly musical trill in her voice. Serena repeated her question. "Patience, Serena, daughter of Varuna," Serena started dumbly at the elf. "All will be answered. Stay here." The woman turned on her heel and rushed off. Adrian looked at the egg and noticed that there was a pecking noise coming from inside. Then the realization dawned on Adrian and he glaced wide-eyed at Serena. A large groan went up from the crowd as some people started to file off.

_Click. Click._

_ Click._

_ Click. Click. Crack._

The elf returned with another as a small bump and a few lines appeared in the eggs. The other elf, an older man with silver hair, quickly said something in the elven tongue and walked towards Adrian and Serena. "Congratulations, Shur'tugular." Dragon riders. Then, with a triumphant squeak, the red egg popped open and looked at Serena intently. The blue egg did the same, but looked at Adrian. At the exavt same time, Adrian an Serena instinctively reached out and touched both the baby dragon's heads. A surge of ice and fire courses through both their veins, and the last thing Adrian remembered is hearing, "Everything will be alright..." In a tongue he didn't understand.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to make. Please leave me some reviews, also, ideas and your input would be amazing. Next chapter shall be out by at most, Sunday, and it will be about the first leg of Adrian and Serena's journey to Ellesméra. Question: should I make Adrian and Serena a couple, as well as their dragons?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so sorry about the late chapter. Occupied with other things, not that you guys aren't important. I've just been putting it off for a while.**

"Bloody-" BLAAAAAAAAA! The intensity of the dragon's squawk in front of Serena caused everyone in the vicinity, except for Adrian, still unconscious, to wince. Even the massive green dragon hunkered down not far away looked annoyed. The queen said, "Agh. Blöthr!" The red dragon immediately stopped squalling and busied itself licking off the shiny membrane on it's small body. The blue dragon not far away cocked his head and sniffed the egg he popped out of. It sneezed, emitting a small puff of smoke, and then walked on top of Adrian. It then proceeded to hop repeatedly on his face. "Bloody! Aghhhh! Get it off! Aghhhhhh!" This amused Serena immensely. He shot upwards, sending the small dragon flying. It landed on all fours and barked angrily at his living trebuchet. Serena then noticed an intense burning sensation on her palm. Oddly, it didn't hurt, even though she felt she were touching fire. On it was a silvery-white mark in the shape of a coiled snake. "What's happening?" Adrian managed only to blurt that out before both of the new Riders felt a massive looming pressure against their minds. _ Congratulations, Shur'tugal. I understand you must be very confused. I am Fírnen, dragon of Arya Dröttning, the Elf queen, standing in front of you. Come. _The dragon got up slowly and started walking in the direction of the fortress at the center of the city.

"...So, we are the next dragon riders because these ones hatched for us? I'm sorry. I'm feeling a bit confused. Perhaps when we reach the room in the castle we will be staying in I will be able to rest." Serena then continued plodding down the road to the castle. Adrian, holding his blue dragon, who was a male, he was told, was very excited. He didn't stop asking questions. "Can I talk with him with my mind? Can we use magic? How big do they get?" The tall elf woman walking beside them sighed and said, "I will answer all I can once we reach some privacy in the fortress." The rest of the walk there was quiet and uneventful, except for the rhythmic plodding of the green dragon's footsteps.

Upon arriving in the castle, the group were greeted by a tall, handsome man with longer hair. The golden crown on his head held his dark brown hair back. Adrian guessed it was King Orrin. "Hello, and welcome to Aberon, riders. You got lucky I suppose," The man chuckled a bit."Maybe I'll be then next rider! Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? I am King Orrin, son of Wrenfall. Welcome, Arya Svit-kona. So, Riders, what are your names? I have no way to address you." "Adrian." "Serena." The king booked a bit interested. "Ah well, I am actually rather busy. A servant will show you to our brand-new dragon hold." The man walked off, while another man motioned for them to follow him."Dragon, I suggest you fly to the dragonhold. The halls are much too small for you." Fírnen remove. His head from the door way and took off. The queen then spoke in her slightly musical accent. "Adrian and Serena. I would wish to explain to you how big of a responsibility being a Rider is. You will safeguard our lands, protect us from who would mean us harm, and if the need arises, you will educate the next riders." She strode off, with the two in tow, holding their sleeping dragons.

By the time they reached the dragon hold, Fírnen was already settled down in a large depression in the floor that was covered with a very fluffy looking bed. 2 smaller beds were close by. The room was decorated with gold carvings on the walls that were supposed to look like dragons. The back held a massive door much larger then the green dragon. It led out to a landing pad of sorts. Directly next to the dragon area was a set of 5 rooms, presumably for the guests. As soon as the 2 stepped into the intricately decorated room belonging to them, their dragons awoke rather abruptly with a playful gleam in their piercing eyes and started squawking and clambered out of their Rider's arms. They started climbing and nipping at Fírnen' wings like little puppies and an older, tired dog. He huffed in annoyance. Serena then felt a rather sudden sense of excitement. It wasn't coming from her. _Why am I so excited? _ Then it dawned on her. Adrian, as well as Serena said at the exact same time, "We can share emotions as well as thoughts?" Arya laughed in a beautiful, clear voice at the sight of the 2 dragons climbing all over Fírnen, who had tried to get them off, but to no avail. Adrian loved the sound. The emerald dragon simply laid down and looked quite annoyed. "Not only that, but memories too. Any other questions about dragons? I intend to hold to my word." Immediately, Adrian bombarded her with questions. "How big do they get? When can they breathe fire? How fast do they fly? When can they mate?" The next few hours carried on in this manner, until they ate and went to sleep. Adrian was a bit confused about how the 3 elves didn't eat meat. The eldest said, "You will understand when your training is complete."

Adrian woke with a start at a buzzing noise from a small bauble on the desk next to his bed. One of the elves must have put it there. It looked too intricate to be of human make. He looked up and saw his little blue dragon resting on him. He had forsaken his bed for a more squishy Dragon Rider. Peace and quiet contentment seeped across their mental link, until he awoke as well. A questioning thought came from him. _It's alright. Go back to sleep. _Another questioning thought. Adrian then tried to send him an image of the hatchling sleeping next to Fírnen. This, it seemed to understand. It walked off, and huffed when it laid down next to the large dragon. It looked as if it had grown a bit during the night. He then reluctantly climbed out of bed, noticing it was still early morn. Arya then appeared in the doorway. "Come, we must start training." She appeared to be very fresh. She was wearing a black leather combat vest. She walked away, with a tired looking Serena stumbling behind her.

"So, I must test your abilities to determine your training regimen. Adrian, you first. Draw your blade." Shock spread across his face, he protested, "We'll cut each other to ribbons!" Area smiled and said, "Not exactly. Give me your sword." Albeit confused, Adrian handed over the long sword. "Gëuloth du knifr! " A spark jumped from her palm and ran the length of the sword. The blade glowed slightly. She did the same with her weapon, and warned, "Ready yourself." Adrian grinned, this would be an easy fight. What chance would a woman have against him? He raised his blade as Arya shouted a fierce war cry and with inhuman speed, crossed the 30 feet between them, and brought her sword down. Adrian blocked the blow, but gasped at how strong the elf was. She than began a furious set of attacks. He had to use every block and counterattack he knew, all widely missing the elf. She nicked him 2 times on the hip in rapid succession, leaving him rather pained. She used this to her advantage, and with a flick of her wrist, disarmed the bewildered man. She held the sword to his throat. "Not bad; you're pretty good- for a human. You almost hit me a few times. Serena?" She lowered her sword as Serena groaned with evident displeasure. "Hand me your sword." Arya enchanted the sword once more, and once again, the clanging of steel on steel filled the air.


End file.
